Ninjago Drabble Attack
by Luke Torch
Summary: My first Ninjago fanfic. Luke, Cole's cousin, meets the ninjas. And Nya... A collection of drabbles. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I do not own Ninjago. If I did I would make a wii game. I've never really** **wrote a fanfiction but I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Heart attack

As Cole and Jay were fixing Zane's eye. They heard faint screaming.

"What's that noise?" asked Cole.

"Nya probably beat Kai's record again." said Jay. Though as he thought the only one to beat Kai's record was Lloyd.

"Actually it is a boy's voice." Zane said as his face sparked a bit.

"Lloyd?" they said as he walked in.

"Hey, guys." said Lloyd.

"If you're right there than what's-"

"Aaaaaah!" Thump!

"There." Jay continued. "Hey where's Cole?"

"Ugh I'm not very good with jetpacks." I said. "Hi I'm Luke I'm-"

"My cousin" said Cole. "What are you doing here? Aunt Margaret said you'd be on vacation!"

"I am! For vacation we went to Mega Monster Park. That's where I got this-"

"Cool jetpack!" shouted Jay. "It's got cup holders, ew vomit dispenser (real), and turbo boosters. Your cool kid."

"Oh look who's talking. How old are you?"

"14"

"Hah! I'm 15 almost 16."

"Wha-what!"

As I smirked sensei Wu walked in and asked "has anyone seen my tea pot?"

"Is it you the Poker king." I asked.

Don't ask why sensei Wu is the Poker King all he does is use the Sacred Smoke to win. That's why I don't gamble much.

"The one and only." said sensei Wu

"Me and sensei Wu go to Ninjago casino every Saturday in Ninjago city." I said

"So that's how you get all of your money!" said Jay. "You cheater!"

Even though he didn't hear he found his teapot.

"Well I'll be off." and he left.

"It's getting dark." said Cole. "I know! I'll make dinner!"

"Um, I'm not hungry." said Jay.

"No thanks." I said.

"I'm good." said Lloyd.

"I need to charge my battery." said Zane.

"Zane you don't have a battery said Cole.

"Then I'll go on sleep mode!" Zane argued back.

Then we all ran away before his cooking came to get us.

**A/N Please give me a review. A**** good**** review. I'm Desperate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I don't own Ninjago. If I did I would make a wii game. I hope you like my fanfiction.**

Chapter 2: Pokerface

"So sensei you've been leaving every Saturday night to earn money, eat pastries, and look at old women. Is that right?" said Kai.

"No!" sensei shouted back. "Saturday is karaoke night. Why else would I go?"

"I didn't know you sang." said Jay.

As sensei thought over and over….. He fell asleep.

"Nnggft." sensei Wu snored.

"Well we aren't getting any answers anytime soon." said Kai.

After they left Lloyd and I came in his room and redecorated his room and face. Sensei Wu fell into a deep sleep. As he dreamed he got a weird feeling as he played his cards he got suspicious of his opponents.

"You look familiar. Are you on T.V?" Sensei Wu lied. Anyone could tell it was a Venomari of the Serpentine, and a Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre.

"No." they said.

As they played continuously Sensei Wu got bored so he decided to fight.

"Like you could fool me!" said Sensei.

"What's so bad about beards, hats, and mustaches? You have all!" said the Hypnobrai. He couldn't argue with logic like that.

"Let's do this." Sensei said as he shouted a battle cry. All the Venomari did was sit until he got close, all the people pulled off there disguises showing them as Serpentine, as he found out the odds the Venomari spit on him.

"Aaagh!" Sensei cried as the venom started having effect. Sensei looked around all he saw were ponies (EW), and rock monsters (eh). He wacked away some with his stick. As they got closer and closer until-.

"Aaaaahhh." shouted Sensei.

"Oh there you are Sensei you look sweaty and…. Er….. Black." Nya said

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked in a mirror. He saw his face dripping with marker.

"Why do I have marker on my face?" He said as he looked around he saw ponies and rock monsters everywhere. As Sensei Wu twitched he burst out of the room screaming.

**A/N well here's a second so if you have any requests, compliments, complaints, or death threats give me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I don't own Ninjago. If I did I would make a wii game. I hope you like my fanfiction.**

Chapter 3 Unexpected Package

"So Sensei we've been waiting all day." said Kai. "Now sing!"

"What song?" asked Sensei.

"Hmmm….." said Kai.

"Poker Face!" I shouted

"Alright." Sensei agreed suspiciously.

At first everything was quiet than all of a sudden Sensei Wu started singing Poker Face perfectly. Before continuing listen to Poker face and imagine Sensei Wu singing it. He was on key, on beat, on Jay, and dancing. And singing it like Lady GaGa (who Cole secretly has a crush on ssshhhh). When he was finished all of us were just standing there in awe.

"Sensei that was amazing!" said Cole.

"Encore! Encore!" Nya and I shouted.

"I'm glad I waited!" said Kai.

"Can you get off me now?" Jay asked as he fell on the floor

"Ugh. Where am I?" Jay said nauseously.

"On the floor." said Nya.

"Gee thanks." Jay said lovestruck. "Hey Luke."

"Yeah." I said.

"Can I try your jetpack?"

"I thought you got rid of It." said Cole.

"Obviously not." said Lloyd.

"Sure." I said menacingly.

"So you press here to make yourself protected with pillows?" Jay said confused.

"No that's the instant death button." I said. "Feel free to use it, and have fun!" I said as I smacked the ignition on the jetpack.

"He'll come back down in about five hours."

In the meantime we played Poker. Honestly it was close between Sensei Wu and Zane. But they got a tie 2 aces-2aces. When Jay came smack down.

"Hey." Nya said.

Jay walked over to me and grabbed my collar and was going to punch me but luckily the doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Sensei Wu, and Lloyd Garmadon." said the mailman.

"Yay! My big legs!" shouted Lloyd.

"Now it has arrived." said Sensei.

"Is It a super-secret weapon or-"

"A jetpack." I said. Jay glared at me.

"No it's…"

**A/N so I hoped you thought it was funny but let's keep the death threats to a minimum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I don't own Ninjago. If I did I would make a wii game. So I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4 the Movie

"It's, It's a button." said Kai.

"No it is an insta-base." said Zane.

"How do you know?"

"It says so on the box."

"Oh. I feel stupid."

"It explains a lot." said Cole.

"Shut up!" Kai shouted. "Let's just start movie night."

So later they got the rust bucket we call a t.v to work. And we got ready for movie night. Since they do it every Monday. Luckily I got to choose. At a little bit into the movie Zane walked in.

"What are you watching?" said Zane.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." I responded.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah you two are very alike."

"Go on."

"You two are special, you two were both injured by a giant snake, you are both serious at most times, you've seen the dark lord in a dream, and you can talk to certain animals."

"Is he a robot?"

"No but-"

"We are nothing alike."

"Can't you get over being a robot for two seconds?"

"No. I need some fresh air." He said as he walked out the door.

"That's the closet." said Jay.

"I know." Zane grumbled. "Whew. I made it. I feel bad about not telling them about Cole's homemade popcorn.

"Excuse me Zane." A woman said.

He turned around and saw Ed and Edna. And Cole's father.

"We're here for Sensei Wu's surprise party." said Edna.

"Okay great come back tomorrow. I will be standing next to a big box."

They all looked at him suspiciously.

**A/N Also let's keep the requests to a maximum. I'm running out of ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't tell you what chapter this is until the end of the series.**

Chapter ?

"Sensei, what are these people doing at our door?" I asked.

"Kai!" we all shouted.

Kai ran away before we could strangle him. We chased him everywhere until we all tackled him.

"Kai! What is the meaning of this?" said Sensei.

"Well I got the idea when I was out at the docks when I saw these gruesome glowing green ships. We can't do this on are own."

"Hey I'm here too!" I shouted. "Look I can handle auditions. How many people would even join?"

"According to my calculations 7,586,848." said Zane.

The last few moments were blurry for me because I blacked out. When I woke up my head was spinning.

"Okay how many colors do we have left?"

"Brown, pink, and orange." said Nya.

"Purple." said Jay.

"Yellow." said Cole.

"Gold and silver." said Lloyd.

"Okay so all together that makes 7. We have to make 7,586,848 into 7. I'm going to borrow Zane.

For the next four days we spent all day narrowing it down to the final seven. First place for the gold ninja goes to Natasha Hiroma. Second for the silver ninja is Izumi Zero. The rest are Nobu Dragon, Katsuro Scorpion, Yasu Star, Yua Naruto, and Hatori Hanzo. Congratulations!

"When we call you come see us for a mission."

**I know it is short but I am going to have my mystery chapters short. And this idea came from my friend Angelica Boca.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Happy…?

"Is it time?" Kai whispered.

"No, not yet. Zane needs to give us the signal." Nya replied.

_Beeeep!_

"Go, go, go!" Nya shouted.

"Ninjago!"

As they spun around in their mini-tornados, they put the ribbons and the banner saying _Happy Birthday Sensei Wu!_

"Operation Decoration is a success!" Jay said.

"Cut the stupid rhymes, Jay." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Is the cake ready?" Zane asked as he walked in the room.

"I thought you were getting one!" Kai groaned. "This is just great. We can't celebrate Sensei Wu's birthday without a cake!"

"Okay, Sensei Wu likes cheesecake, so Kai, you go get a cheesecake. Cole will get candles and Jay, Nya, and me will cook." I ordered.

"What about me?" asked Zane.

"And me." Lloyd added.

"You just keep Sensei as far away from here as possible." I said. "By any means necessary."

Zane's POV

It was hard keeping Sensei Wu away. He's just too fast.

Lloyd's POV

I thought it was fun to keep Sensei Wu away. We used soap to slip him onto a bus that goes to Oraboris. Luckily it only crashed ten miles away from here.

My POV

Well, it took forever, but we finally got everything we needed with Sensei Wu arriving just on time.

"I'm home." He said.

"Surprise!" We all shouted and about half a second later Sensei Wu screamed like a little girl and fainted.

_Splash!_

"Ungh…" He moaned. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About five hours." Said Nya.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well happy… how old are you? Asked Kai.

"182."

"Well happy 182nd birthday. Let's eat."

**A/N: This was edited by my sister, Katarina West.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Part 1

Zane has a Glitch

As Zane was brushing his teeth for the millionth time he felt a dark presence around him. He turned around frequently to find that no one was there.

"Zane, I don't think anyone's there." Jay said.

"My sensors say otherwise."

"Hey guys." I greeted my friends.

"You know, I finally realized, but you're pretty small for your age." Jay added.

"About that… I lied."

_Dun! Dun! Dun!_

"Lloyd, when did you get in here? And when did we get a pipe organ?" Jay asked.

"One, I've been here the whole time and I found it online."

"Why's Zane twitching?" Nya asked as she walked in.

"Okay everyone just get over here." Jay said.

"No, really. Zane is twitching."

"Zane is twitching. So?"

"So, so, suck your toe all the way to Mexico." I added cheekily.

Lord Garmadon's POV

Mwahaha! Once I take control of Zane, I will destroy Ninjago! Nhahaha. Thanks to the files I stole, the nanobug and Kai, I will rule all of Ninjago!

Kai's POV

How did I know Zane's control number was in the shot? I was just helping him make a bricktube video!

My POV

"Ugh… Zane can pack quite the punch when he's being controlled…" I mumbled before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Destruction Sweet Destruction

Chapter 7 pt.2

"We're h_" said Sensei Wu

"Ugh" we all moaned.

"We are where what used to be our home." Said Sensei, "So what happened?"

"Zane went whacko and shot a laser at the wall." I explained.

"Well that explains the giant hole."

"How are we supposed to fight someone who knows all of our moves?" asked Jay

"I have an idea." Said Kai

Kai got on the computer and looked up, "Spin Harmony" on Bricktube. Kai explained the plan that taught him and Lloyd how to do spinjitzu.

Lord Garmadons POV:

"I love destruction! Every day I sneak up on Kracklings and blow them up. However, my favorite is destroying Ninjago city. I can program a robot to use new weapons and squish those Ninjas…literally!"

Kai's POV:

"Wow, I have always felt like a 5th wheel. Everyone is excluding me. Lord Garmadon defeated the great devourer but he is still evil. Now I have to be the leader, aaaaagh!"

Nya's POV:

"Great, Zane stepped on Kai! Now who is going to lead us? Did I just hear a bomb? That was a bomb for sure! Jamanaki village was just blown up. I want to live. Agh! Someone, batter up! I just kept whacking the bomb that was defused, and then got whacked in the head myself!"

My POV:

"You guys are so stupid."


	9. Chapter 7 part 3

Chapter 7 pt. 3

"Kai? Are you ok?" Jay asked

"My face hurts."

"Oh my glob! I just realized something! We don't have noses!" I shouted

"Hmmm, like Voldemort." Replied Cole

"We must stay focused on the matter at hand," spoke Sensei Wu. "Zane is destroying Ninjago!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" I said mischeiviously . "OK I'll need the pipe organ and you Nya."

"Uhm, why do you need a pipe organ?" asked Lloyd "and Nya?"

"Well I copied Zanes hard drive and found out he likes organ music and opera singing. So I went on to Layton Wiki and learned how to play a song. I just need Nya to sing the song which I copied. Any questions?"

"Yes. What is Layton Wiki?" asked a confused Cole

"Ugh!" I gasped. " I am going to disown you from the family!" I said, frustrated.

"Oh well, you weren't that much fun anyway." Said Cole.

I ignored him and pressed a secret button that I had installed. Then Nya, the pipe organ and I all rose up on a high platform.

"Ok, ready…begin!" I declared

***Any readers who have seen Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, think about the Song of the Sea.***

"We are experiencing technical difficulties." I said

" Why? What happened?" asked Zane

"You went all whack and its all Kais fault!" exclaimed Jay

"Get him!" We all shouted.

That is it for the grand finale of chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, send it to me in a private message and you'll get previews!

Hasta la Pasta!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: … Ack!

Eventually we gave up on chasing Kai because when it comes to running away he's a train, never stops until he runs out.

"Don't worry I know how to get him to come back." said Cole. "Well I guess we can get rid of Kai's Xbox.

_Zoom!_

"Mine!" he said as he snatched his Xbox.

"Anyway I just wanted to say I made cooking for all of Ninjago so everyone could taste my talent!"

"Ah-ha a confession." said a police officer. "You're coming with me for food poisoning all of Ninjago."

"WHAT! We all shouted.

"Okay there may not be enough time for everyone so Nya you take Jamanikai village, Kai and Jay you take Ninjago city, Lloyd will take Ed and Edna, I'll go see Cole's dad, and Sensei Wu you stay with Cole in prison. Any questions?"

"Yes how do we get there without our golden weapons?" said Jay.

"Take a bus."

Nya's pov

Once I told the villagers to come quickly they came so fast they flew in as if they were Kai

"The pain!" moaned a villager.

Jay's pov

Honestly why did Kai and I have to get Ninjago city? Not that it was hard everyone was fine there were like 20 hospitals.

Lloyd's pov

Ed and Edna were fine because they were smart

My pov

Cole's dad was smart too did you know his name is Hershel

**A/N I just got the Hershel idea from Professor Layton. Also write a mean review and I kill you!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ninjago round the world part 1

"Can I come out now?" said Cole.

"No." said the police officer.

"Maybe I can help." said a man.

"Clutch Powers! What are you doing here?" said Cole.

"Well I came from America to good old Japan to ask 'If you would go around the world and preform with one guest'." said Clutch.

"I'd love to

After Cole came back to the apartment.

"Guys Clutch Powers asked us to go around the world and preform with one guest."

"Wait one guest that means three of you are staying." said Jay.

**A/N Tell me who you want to stay and who you want to go!**


	12. Chapter 9 part 2

Chapter 9 part 2: The final decision

"Okay guys we have made our decision." said Cole.

"First I voted for Nya." said Jay.

"Big surprise." Kai said sarcastically "I also voted for Nya."

"Cole and I voted for Luke." said Zane.

"The final vote goes to….. Luke! That vote was from Lloyd."

Once they started going round the world.

"Oh hey I got a text from LUKE! That big jerk! I deserved to go not that son of a- oh.

_Hey Nya I'm srry u couldn't cme so I got you a present for when I get bck._

Once we got back.

"Hey Luke so what's my presen-" but before she could finished I kissed her. Jay was burning read and he started wrestling me.

**A/N sorry it took forever**


End file.
